You Can't Beat Me
by Lecho
Summary: One shot with Nicole, Bobby, and Alex. Just like the title says. Nicole thinks she can beat Alex but in the end when it comes to Bobby we all know who is better for him.


You can't beat me

**Just a quick one shot with Nicole in it. Don't really see this happening on the show though. **

"You think you know my partner do ya?" Alex was interrogating Nicole while Bobby, Deakins, and Carver looked in through the glass.

"I don't think. I do know a lot more about your partner than you do." She had this smug look on her face because she knew she was right. Or she thought she was right.

"Well you never spent time with him one on one. You never have been over to his apartment to spend the night. Or out to dinner with him. You are so caught up on a man who will never want to be with you, even if you were the last woman on the face of the earth. You are so pathetic."

Deakins just gave Bobby and look as if he was asking him if Alex and he were more than just partners, but he just ignored it.

Nicole got up from her chair and banged her hand hard against the cool metal table. "You are the one that's pathetic Alex. Following him around like a lost little puppy. It's obvious you want to be more than just partners. Only an idiot would not notice that. But look at the situation, he hasn't made a move on you and you guys have been partners for a few years now. Which only can mean one thing; he does not want you. So you are wrong about me being the pathetic one." She sat back down and watched as the other woman stood up again.

Alex was getting mad at what Nicole was saying. Who was she to say all these things especially with her boss and partner right outside watching the whole thing?

"And just so you know detective, I wouldn't push my buttons if I were you. I'm the last person you want to mess with."

"Actually Nicole, you're the first. You mess with my partner and you mess with me." Nicole stood up so that they were staring eye to eye with each other. Alex wasn't wearing any heels so she was about 4 inches shorter than Nicole was. It looked a little intimidating but that didn't stop her though.

"Oooo I'm so scared. What's a five foot midget going to do to me?"

"Oh believe me you don't want to know."

"Actually I do." It took all of Alex's strength not to punch Nicole in the face at that moment.

"Alright that's enough ladies." Bobby had stormed in right when he though Alex was going lose it.

"Hello there Bobby. Alex and I were just having a little chit chat." She had on the fakest smile in the world.

"Give us a minute Bobby. I'm fine."

"You sure?" He had concern in his eyes and voice. It's not that he didn't think Alex wasn't capable of defending herself. It was just that he knew what Nicole was capable of and he didn't want his partner to get hurt.

"See Nicole that was concern that you heard. That was concern that you saw which means he does care about me which is the complete opposite of what he feels for you." Alex sat down as she continued her little speech. "I will always be more important to him than you will ever be. You can't beat me. And I can prove it." The three men outside as well as Nicole were curious.

She leaned in and whispered something in Nicole's ear which made her smile. It was more of a laugh as if Alex had said something amusing.

"Fine then, you're on." Alex got up from her chair and left the interrogation room.

"What did you say to her?" Alex just smiled.

"Nothing but I'm going to finally crack her. Can we talk in private or something?" Bobby nodded and they walked over a little ways from where everyone else was. Nicole was leaving the interrogation room. She watched the two partners and waited to make her move.

"So are you going to tell…" Before he could finish his sentence, Alex threw her arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately it made his head spin. She rubbed her body against his center making an erection come to life. He didn't care if his arch nemesis or that his boss was watching. All he cared about was how good his partner felt against him like this.

Now she was using her hand so if he thought he had an erection before it was even bigger now. She finally removed herself from him and turned back and gave Nicole a smirk. Alex moved away from Bobby and watched Nicole go towards Bobby. She did the same exact thing that Alex had done but had completely different results.

With Alex he had the most painful erection that he had ever had before in his life. Once Nicole had touched him that erection shriveled up into nothing. Not even a twitch.

After a minute or two of unsuccessful attempts, Nicole stormed off to the elevator since she wasn't getting arrested just yet. The whole floor of the precinct stopped everything they were doing to watch the show that had just played out. Everyone either had a confused look or just like Bobby; their jaws to the floor.

Before Nicole had left, Alex said loud enough for her to hear as well as everyone else.

"I told you Nicole, you can't beat me."


End file.
